Vidus City
by xXMAKOTOkyuuXx
Summary: Everyone knows that life isn't fair. In most cases, the world flat out hates you, tearing down everything you built up. This happened once before to a young platinum haired boy and a raven haired nobleman. Yaoi, Neko, Shotas, Shotacons, creepy scientists.


**Hey! Sorry I haven't made anything new lately. School and all has been keeping me captive. I haven't updated What She Missed because, well, I can't find any muse for that story anymore! D: Sad, eh? Anyways, this story came to me at three something in the morning a few days ago, while I was crying my eyes out. Hope you enjoy!**

**Character Overviews:**

_Name: _Christoph Schwarz

_Age: _23 years

_Gender: _Male

_Hair color: _Black

_Eye color: _Black

_Name: _Mercurius AKA Mercury

_Age: _14 years

_Gender: _Male

_Hair color: _Platinum blond

_Eye color: _Grey

_Other: _Neko ears + tail? :O

**Setting:**

Vidus City, one of the newest cities in the world, located near Berlin, Germany. This place seems untouched by all forms of war, which surrounds the rest of Germany and eastern Europe. World War V rages through Europe, destroying everything in its path. This is just the beginning of the war, so the rest of the world has yet to actually be effected by it.

Vidus City, the land of the rich, and the land of the poor. Huge apartment buildings and sky scrapers line the streets as people make a quick attempt to get to their destination. Little grass or other plant life can be found here, and pollution is thick. Acid rain is common during the spring, and dry, scorching heat waves are very common during the summer. Falls are filled with a mixture of heat and rain. The winters are filled with snow that cause most businesses to shut down until spring.

Vidus City, a place like no other. Orphans beg on the street, having no where else to go. Noblemen and businessmen stick up their noses, not caring what might happen to the younger generation. Time is money, and money makes the world go round. They have better things to worry about, like taxes and mortgage payments.

Vidus City, filled with many dark secrets. Meth houses, underground asylums and brothels, and even illegal laboratories hidden in attics and basements. As the saying goes: What they don't know won't hurt them, right? Wrong. Defenseless orphans, snatched up from the streets. Young, snobby rich kids, abducted from their homes. Cats and dogs, missing from locked rooms. All never to be seen again…

Vidus City, how oblivious can you be? A war is raging, yet you make no attempt to flee. No news feeds come from the outside world. Newspapers only report on the crimes and victories of yourself. Some might say egotistical, but I say smart. Keep your mind from the war, and life should be simpler.

Vidus City, wealthier than all of Europe. Jobs pay high, no matter how pathetic. If this is the case, then why do you still have poor men and women, and those flat broke orphans begging on the streets? If you truly cared, Vidus City, then you would lend a helping hand.

Vidus City, find your light and break from the shadows.

**Intro:**

Everyone knows that life isn't fair. In most cases, the world flat out hates you, tearing down everything you built up. This happened once before to a young platinum haired boy, a current orphan of Vidus City. Now, there aren't any orphanages in the Oblivious City, and that often times spelled t-r-o-u-b-l-e. What happens when a troubled orphan meets a nobleman? How about we find out…

**Chapter One:**

_**Year 2089 - Winter**_

Soft footsteps crunched through the thin layer of ice, easily breaking it, revealing the thick layer of snow underneath. The slim form of a young boy raced through downtown Vidus City, his chest rapidly rising and falling with each quick breath he took. Grey eyes glanced around as he ran, searching for a possible escape route.

Loud, booming voices echoed in the air, bouncing off the towering buildings before taking to the sky. Heavier footsteps followed, along with a few curses here and there as the owners of the other steps slipped on patches of thick ice. The boy didn't stop to even spare a glance at the ones chasing him. All he wanted to do was leave this horrid place. No one was out on the streets. This was to be expected. Midnight was a time when literally everyone was at home, asleep. Well, everyone except for those wasting their lives away at the bar or the orphans stranded in the alleys, freezing themselves to death.

Winter was a horrible time for orphans, as was summer. The fierce cold and harsh heat were an orphan's worst nightmare. The kids dropped like flies, lowering the population by nearly five percent.

The platinum haired boy wasn't one of those unfortunate souls. No, he was a lucky one; however, not at the moment.

The boy rounded a corner, only to come face-to-face with the exact person he was trying to stay away from-Dr. Gott. The man literally towered over everyone, even some basketball players! His hair was horribly grey, both dyed and from age, and it was slicked back with natural grease that you would find from someone who never washed their hair. That brings us to another topic: his smell. He was worse than a freaking junkyard! Seriously, hadn't he ever heard of shampoo, soap, and water?

What scared the platinum haired boy the most was the 'doctor's' eyes. Have you ever seen someone who had natural white eyes? Normally, they are black, blue, green, hazel, etc. But, no. This man had white eyes that stared into your soul. It was pretty creepy, especially when he was grinning down at you, eyes reflecting in the moonlight.

The platinum haired boy trembled as the man placed a wrinkled hand on his shoulder. This man was every orphan's nightmare. He ran the main laboratories of Vidus, and he always found pleasure in experimenting on genetics. His favorite projects? Merging the DNA of animals and humans. Why else is he called 'Dr. Gott'? No, it wasn't his last name. They call him that because he is always trying to play God-creating new species, cloning things, making life miserable with his long lectures on 'how science is the key to life' and blah blah blah. No one really cares, and that last part isn't even considered to be part of the topic.

Dr. Gott's crooked grin never left his face as he spoke in a raspy voice. "_Ah, Mercurius! I was beginning to think you would be late for your appointment_…" Another tremble wracked through the boy's spine. He didn't like the sound of 'appointment', and he knew from the whispers on the streets that all appointments ended up with someone either dieing or getting some freak mutation.

The other men finally caught up, skidding to a halt when they took notice of their boss and the orphan they were trying to capture. On of the men, miscalculating when and where to stop, kept sliding, thus ramming into a streetlight. Mercurius had to suppress some laughter that was attempting to break free.

The man led him through the snow covered streets of Vidus, rambling on and on about 'big plans' he had for him. The boy never listened to a word of it, choosing to instead focus on the scenery passing by. Seconds turned into minutes as they continued walking. Dr. Gott instantly halted his steps, snapping his fingers. A hand from behind shot out, a white cloth in hand, and covered Mercurius' mouth and nose. A single breath forced him into a land of darkness.

_x x x _

Calm, sweet darkness soon turned into a harsh, bright light as a pair of eye lids fluttered open, revealing unfocused grey eyes. The boy shook his head, instantly regretting that as a painful headache began pounding at his skull. Mercurius raised a hand up to his head, lightly pressing against it. What on earth happened? All he remembered was being chased then led off somewhere by Dr. Gott and his men before everything went black…

His eyes snapped open, alarmed as his hand brushed passed something soft, softer than his hair. He pulled at it, _hissing _in pain. That wasn't a good idea… Wait,_ hissing!_? Normal humans seethed or yelped or something! The boy raised both hands up, hovering them above his head. Yes, there was definitely something attached to his head that was very soft, warm, and was moving… Whatever it was flicked up and swiveled around. He inferred that they were ears, for he could pick up soft sounds coming from a few rooms over.

Stumbling, Mercurius stood, dusting off his shirt and paints. There, he felt another area of soft fur, but this time he knew what it was. A tail. His new tail was quite long, and it was mainly the color of his hair; however, the tip was black. He also assumed that his new set of ears were the same.

The platinum blond let out an irritated huff. Well, it could be worse… He could end up like the others-dead. It was now time for him to find an escape route. From what he could see, the room he was in was empty. Did they just dump him in a random room and leave him? It seemed that way…

There was a cracked window off to his left, and he could easily climb to it from the few boxes stacked next to it. His first few steps were filled with pain, most likely from bring in a very uncomfortable position when he woke up. Then again, you never know what those men could have done with him after he passed out. The platinum blond shook off the disgusting thought of what might have happened. Only his legs and arms hurt, along with the horrible headache he had, but nothing that seemed as though that actually happened to him.

Mercurius half-limped over to the boxes and slowly began climbing up them. With his newfound light weight, climbing the wooden objects was a breeze. Just after he was able to open the window, the door to the room slammed open. The fur on his tail fluffed up, and he assumed that was just a cat's way of showing he was startled. The men stormed into the room, barking out orders of capture and… Was that even a death threat! Mercurius literally flung himself out the window, making sure to use his tail to knock it closed as he went.

With a light thud, he fell into the snow. Oh, how he relished the feeling of the freezing cold snow right then. A gun shot rang out, and the glass of the window shattered into a million pieces. Startled, the young boy shot out into the streets, blinking a few times at the bright light from the sun, as he weaved through countless citizens making their way to work. He was free, but for how long?


End file.
